Libertad
by Artemisa-Cazadora
Summary: Artemisa quiere proteger su virginidad pero Apolo no se la hará fácil, muy a su pesar, ya que él: –No conseguirás a ninguna de mis ninfas– te advierte, como es la costumbre. –Yo no quiero a ninguna de ellas, quiero a su dueña– deja de mirarte al instante. Los dioses gemelos que nunca debieron mirarse, pues sabían bien que podían enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Fic hechos sólo por diversión, no persigue fines de lucro.

* * *

Puedes tener a todas las mujeres que te plazca, menos una. Podrás caminar a su lado, pero jamás la tomarás de la mano. Acariciarás su cabello y ella te susurrará un te quiero, pero no recibirás nada más que eso. Besarás su frente en forma paternal, cuando tu instinto te llama a pecar. Tu voz resonará en sus oídos, más sin embargo no la escuchará en un susurrar. Tus brazos la protegerán, más no la sostendrán. Tus ojos la mirarán con ternura, cuando su verdadera forma es lasciva. Aspirarás su dulce aroma, pero sus dos esencias no se mezclarán. Sostendrás sus manos como si fuera una niña, dándote cuenta que es como una bella ninfa. Acariciarás las cuerdas de tu lira, fingiendo que es Artemisa. Tocarás para ella una dulce melodía, esperando que se dé cuenta de tu agonía. Cazarás para complacerla, cuando la presa debería ser ella. Te llenarás de rayos solares, cuando en realidad prefieres a los lunares. Dejarás que te enfríes con el viento, imaginándote que es su cuerpo. Cerrarás tus ojos, llevándolos a la oscuridad e imaginarás su silueta al caminar. Te llevarás un manjar a la boca, pensando en que es otra cosa. Acariciarás cada rosa e intentarás descifrar cual tiene su suavidad. Te dormirás bajo la Luna, soñando en que es ella la que te arrulla. Soltarás a las aves del lugar, fantaseando que es tu corazón quien obtiene su libertad. Cuidarás su virginidad, nadie, más que tú, se la podrá quitar.

—Artemisa —la llamas aunque sabes que no aparecerá—, Artemisa —acaricias su nombre con sólo mencionarla, intentas concentrarte en tus deberes, pero es imposible cuando la noche aparece. Cierras los ojos y nuevamente, imaginas las delicadas y fuertes manos de tu querida hermana.

Tu cabello se enciende, abres las ventanas de par en par y maldices tu suerte. Miras la inmensa Luna, la maldices en tu mente. La maldices por ser la parte contraría del Sol, por ser la única que merece su atención.

Te vuelves enfurecido ante un pequeño ruido.

—Apolo —sus pasos y palabras son lentas, pero como atormentan.

—Artemisa —tus llamas se apagan y tu ira se calma—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntas cauteloso. Ella te da una pequeña mirada y se dirige a la ventana.

—Hipólito —susurra contra el viento—. Hipólito ha muerto —dice con una serenidad tan común en su sonar—, aplastado por sus caballos —cierra sus ojos y puños al hablar. Te acercas e intentas tranquilizar el dolor en su faz—. Mi fiel cazador. —vuelve a mencionar, posas una mano en su hombro, ella aún no despierta, pues pocas veces se acerca a ti de esa manera: Contándote sus penas—. Le he rogado a Asclepio para que lo resucite.

—¿Y lo ha hecho? —preguntas pasivo. Dejas de tomarle el hombro y te parás enfrente de su cuerpo. Esperas una respuesta, está inquieta. Levanta su mirada de cristal, sus ojos quisieran ocultar su pesar. La abrazas en silencio, tratando de consolar—. No pienses más, él lo hará —se recarga en tu pecho, acatando tu consejo. Un brillo ocurre en los cielos, la luna nueva da comienzo.

* * *

Miras la sonrisa en su rostro, es maravilloso. Asclepio ha cumplido su cometido y ahora Virbio, como se hace llamar Hipólito, es el compañero de tu ser más querido.

Rompes una rama entre tus manos, el enojo te ha vencido.

—¿Qué haces en los bosques querido hermano? —los dos se observan, ella volviendo a su cara seria—. No conseguirás a ninguna de mis ninfas —te advierte, como es la costumbre.

—Yo no quiero a ninguna de ellas, quiero a su dueña —deja de mirarte al instante, se agacha y se refresca con el río…siempre hace lo mismo—. ¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho?

—Siempre lo hago —se levanta y toma su armamento, la conversación apenas da comienzo. Se acomoda su carcaj y te da tu arco al pasar—. ¿Me acompañarás? —asientes sin titubear, te acomodas a su lado y empiezan a caminar.

…..

—Artemisa —dices con vehemencia a la vez que cae una flecha, pues una vez más, ha de acertar en la bestia.

—Vamos querido hermano, no temas en probarlo.

—El arte de la caza también es mi don, ¿Se te olvido? —aclaras burlón.

—Lo siento, pensé que era el arte del amor —sonríes ante la declaración.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —tocas con uno de tus dedos la presa, haciendo que ésta desparezca.

—El viento me lo susurra —aclara, a la vez que se te acerca.

—Una vil estrategia para tocarte. —te da una sonrisa, luego la espalda. Niegas con la cabeza, observas sus largos cabellos danzar y los quieres tocar. Un suspiro y la sigues, esto no terminará—. Artemisa.

—Conmigo no funcionará.

—¿Qué no lo hará? —finges demencia, ella se voltea, observa cada parte de tu rostro, te quiere desenmascarar. Te da una última mirada, y quiere continuar su andar, mas tú no la dejas pasar.

Quieres una respuesta.

—Tu juego de palabras —contesta.

—No son un juego —le tomas una mano y con la otra acaricias su mejilla con parsimonia.

—Es algo prohíbo —declara, ella se hace para atrás y tu das un paso más—. No lo intentes —entre más retrocede, más te acercas—. Te lo advierto —te observa amenazadoramente, mientras tú la retas.

—¿Qué…? —la has acorralado, su puñal te está apuntando, y tú sonríes ante aquél contacto—. Si es lo que quieres —te acercas más y empiezas a sangrar. Ella se alarma, más no se hace para atrás.

—Apolo —la sangre sigue brotando—. ¡Guarda tus palabras! —ahora su mano está ensangrentada—. ¡Desecha tus pensamientos! —ruge de rabia—. Y calma tu cuerpo —deja caer el arma, estas son sus últimas palabras. Se aleja y camina recta.

Tú detienes el sangrado y vuelves a estar a su lado.

—No lo voy a hacer —se detiene, te ha notado—. Porque no negarás… —tu voz es de urgencia y clavas tus labios en los de ella—, que también me amas —desapareces al instante, llevándote el recuerdo de esos ojos penetrantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despierta sudando, pero aún con el sabor de sus labios. Aspira profundo, tratando de controlar sus latidos. Mira a su alrededor, está en la misma habitación. Trata de asfixiar su dolor y falta de control.

Todos hablan en el Olimpo, cuchichean cosas al oído, tratando de explicar lo que le ha sucedido. Afortunadamente, nadie sabe de aquel beso prohibido.

No le encuentra solución a lo acontecido, mucho menos sentido.

—Apolo —deja caer sus sábanas, levantándose apresurada a abrir sus ventanas—, Apolo —el brillante Sol en lo alto del cielo le hace compañía, brindándole agonía. Ni la caricia refrescante del viento, ni los pétalos de rosas bailando en su cabello, la hacen desistir de su vida de encierro.

—Artemisa —cierra sus ojos ante la luz penetrante—, Artemisa —siente sus brazos aprisionarla—, mi querida hermana —sus labios vuelven a tocarla y lo disfruta. Aunque ella sabe que es un error, que sólo es un momento de pasión, que lo que ella tiene en su interior es…amor—. Por favor…—

—Basta, Apolo —retrocede al recuperar su cordura—. Mi divinidad tengo que conservar —era lo que siempre se recordaba—. Mi promesa es la única verdad, no insistas más.

—¿Antepones tu promesa a tu felicidad?

—¿Qué sería de mí si soy tan fácil de corromper?

—No es momento de orgullo, Artemisa —la sostiene por los hombros, intentando convencerla—. Seguirás siendo la Diosa de la Naturaleza, no importa si te dejas….

—…si me dejo llevar —completa, alejándose—…todo terminará, no habrá vuelta atrás —intenta huir, escapar de lo que su alma quiere liberar.

—Pues que no la haya —se coloca en frente, con su figura imponente—. Nada de mirar atrás, ni de regresar, sólo disfrutar —acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, ella cierra sus ojos deleitándose con el contacto—. No más confusión, esto es lo que anhelas, lo que deseas.

Desaparece con la suave brisa, dejando a Artemisa con más de una pregunta:

—¿Qué es esto? —no puede comprender—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —se deja caer—. Durante años he ignorado, callado, lo que abruma mi mente, lo que me hace ser débil o indecente —se recuesta en el piso tan frio como el hielo— Pero ahora él puede corresponderme.

Minutos pasan, horas tal vez, y ella aún no logra entender que lo que su corazón siente es difícil de detener. El reloj no parará, ni la palabra dicha con anterioridad, pues ahora más que nunca se preservará.

Sería más fácil entregarse si fuera un hombre cualquiera, decir que es un simple capricho de diosa. Sería más fácil sucumbir a la pasión; verse a escondidas en su mansión; susurrar promesas y palabras cariñosas; llevar sus pensamientos a la realidad y besar sus labios sin piedad; declarar su amor eterno y que todo deje de ser un sueño. Pero Apolo es su hermano gemelo, es decir, su complemento, y no hay algo que pueda hacer contra ello.

—Quiero ir a tus brazos, que me tomes por completo, pero los demás no estarán de acuerdo —los Dioses del Olimpo tendrán opiniones iguales u opuestas—. No puedo permanecer más con mis preguntas, pues es hora de las respuestas.

…

Los animales brincan, gritan, pues su protectora ha regresado y nunca se irá de su lado. Las ninfas la acompañan a todas horas y cantan melodías encantadoras. Mientras que la diosa sonríe ante tal recibimiento y corresponde de igual forma.

—Mis queridas niñas, lamento mi ausencia —mira a sus pequeñas—. No sucederá de nuevo, esa es mi promesa.

—Creemos en usted nuestra querida diosa, pero…. —todas se miran—…muchos hablan, unos cuantos callan, lo único que dicen es que un hombre ha manchando su pensamiento y alma.

—Pues escuchen mis palabras: lo que viene de afuera no puede mancharme —se levanta y sumerge sus pies en el agua.

—Pero no es sólo eso.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Que es su mismo hermano el que la ha hechizado —ella no dice nada—. Que le otorgará los placeres mundanos —la diosa sonríe.

—¿Y creen en ellas? —las ninfas callan—. ¿Y creen en ellas? —ninguna se atreve a responder.

—No —una dice—. Yo no creo en lo que hablan y aunque así fuera —clava sus ojos en la diosa—, yo estaría a su lado, sin cuestionar.

—Y yo.

—Y yo —todas se alzan con orgullo.

—Pues entonces, abran sus oídos a la propia verdad, pues yo seguiré siendo la diosa que los cuida y no más.

…

De nuevo las dudas en su mente y es que no lo puede evitar, pues toda su eternidad se la ha pasado protegiendo su virginidad. No es sencillo dejar todo atrás, pero aquí está: sumergiéndose en el agua completamente desnuda, adentrándose a su mundo de ensueño e implorando que no pase de eso.

El frio no puede traerla en sí, muchos menos el calor repentino que aparece detrás y que intenta ignorar. Se mueve para escapar, pero unas fuertes manos detienen su andar.

—Artemisa —era la voz que ahora temía—, ¿Aún no lo has entendido? —se acerca de frente—, ¿Sigues negándolo? —acaricia su mejilla.

—Mírame, Apolo ¿Que es lo que te dicen mis ojos? —él se acerca a sus labios, los roza con los propios, mientras que ella cierra sus ojos.

—Eso es muy simple —susurra—, me amas Artemisa, me amas —repite, pero calla cuando es aprisionado por otra boca, cuando sus movimientos se acoplan.

Artemisa deja que sus manos reposen en su cintura, que acaricien la piel expuesta y dispuesta. Hundiéndose en su momento, disfrutando sin ningún miramiento o arrepentimiento. Explorando el cuerpo ajeno, con sus delicadas manos y su aliento.

—Apolo —nombrándolo a lo bajo—, Apolo —suplicando por algo de tranquilidad, pues su interior hierve, domina la maldad.

—Siéntelo, vívelo, gózalo —pronuncia contra su oído—. Déjame guiarte, enseñarte.

El viento comienza a protestar, los animales a gritar, pues están tocando a la dueña del lugar.

—No te resistas —dice y en cuanto se unen en un abrazo, una luz ciega a todos en aquel lugar, protegiendo su amor por la eternidad.

FIN


End file.
